


Strawberry Nasturtium

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, parent appreciation, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Fluffy one-shot of Marinette and her friends showing their appreciation for Tom and Sabine.





	Strawberry Nasturtium

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 16 prompt, flowers.

Marinette pulled the chilled strawberry cakes out of the freezer, setting them out on the large counter in the bakery.  She didn't have a lot of time to get this finished, so everything needed to be done right on the first go.

"Mari?" Adrien's voice called from the back entrance.

"In the kitchen," she replied brushing the drambuie sugar water over the four layers she'd sliced from two rounds.  "Just doing the crumb coat before I make the frosting."  With the edge of a towel, she dabbed the droplets of extra sugar water off the tray so the cakes wouldn't stick.

Adrien came in, two distinctive cone shaped packages in his arms.  "Has Alya checked in yet?"

Marinette nodded and turned to slide the trays back into the large upright freezer.  "They've been seated, but haven't ordered yet.  And Nino's upstairs fiddling with the sound system."  She flashed him a grin.  "It's sub-standard, but he'll make it work."

"Typical," Adrien replied with a chuckle.  "What can I do to help?"

She reached for the parcels he held.  "Let me see what you got."  She peered in the tops of the paper and cellophane cones.  One held a gorgeous bouquet of red and pink roses.  She glanced up at him, puzzled.  "What's this?"

He shrugged sheepishly.  "They deserve roses on their anniversary.  Some that they aren't going to eat."

Giggling, she handed that arrangement back to him.  "Take that upstairs.  You'll find vases - "  The mischievous look in his eyes stopped her cold.

"I  **know** where the vases live, Princess," he murmured.  "I've brought you flowers often enough."  He winked and dashed out of the kitchen with a laugh before she could swat at him for his sass.

"Ugh," she muttered, smiling like an idiot.  "Cats."  She carefully opened the second cone of flowers, organic and edible.  Once again Adrien had come through and gotten exactly what she needed, though perhaps in quantities well over what was necessary.  She gently ran her fingers through the stems, lightly brushing over the flowers as she named them.  "Violet, pansy, impatiens, and… ahh.   Nasturtium."  After being Ladybug for two years, she developed quite a taste for flowers, and it had become kind of her thing to find ways to incorporate them into cooking and baking.  In the last year, her parents started carrying her specialty floral pastries whenever she had spare time to make them.  They were embarrassingly popular.

Looking at the colors she had available, gave her just the information she needed for the cake's scheme.  Nodding, she started gathering her ingredients.

Adrien returned while she was creaming the butter.  Without another word, he donned an apron and washed his hands.  "What am I doing?" he asked, coming up beside her, just out of her way.

Marinette quickly snipped off some of the blossoms and dropped them in a small bowl.  "Mince these, please."

Adrien took the kitchen scissors and the flowers with a bow.  "As my lady commands."

"Goofball," she said, smiling.

"Yes.  I'm trying to help you let go of some of that tension with humor," he said, taking a spot at the counter nearby.  Even before they'd started dating or shared their identities, he'd asked her to teach him to cook and bake, activities his father disapproved of.  It had become a comfortable way to spend time with her and her parents.  He frequently came over to help in the bakery just to hang out with her father.

She brushed his cheek with a kiss.  "Thank you, Kitty.  For all your help with this."

He snorted.  "I love your parents."

She smiled, a bubble of happiness filling her chest.  "The feeling is mutual."

He nodded, watching his fingers as he snipped the flowers into tiny bits.  "I can tell.  And it means more to me than I even have words for."  He shrugged.  "I know today is a big deal for you.  But, it's also important to me."

Her friends had all helped out to make her parents' anniversary extra special.  Alya had gotten them complimentary seating and dining at her mother's restaurant.  Nino was staging the living room with the right lighting and music.  Adrien had found the best flowers and was helping her with the finishing touches on a cake, four layers of strawberry with hints of drambuie and floral overtones.

Adrien folded the minced petals into the frosting, his hands moving confidently and smoothly.  "You've gotten so good at that," she pointed out.

"Dad lets me put on the first coat these days, you know."  He kept his eyes on his task, but there was a hint of pink in his cheeks as he straightened up proudly.  "He's started teaching me rosettes and borders."

"You're a good student," she said, patting his back.  "I don't think I've mentioned this recently, but you've picked up all this baking stuff so fast.  You're really amazing."

His cheeks went full on red at that praise.  "Really?"

"Really, really," she said.  She wasn't sure she'd ever forgive his father for destroying his self worth, and she could never thank her parents enough for helping build it back up.  Her phone chirped.  "You want to put on the first coat and put the layers together?  I'm going to see what Alya has to say."

"Sounds good."  She was temporarily distracted from her phone by the vision of her boyfriend, her partner in all things, gently centering the first round of strawberry cake on the shiny platter.  When she looked at the message, she was pleased to see that things were still proceeding as scheduled.  Her parents were eating now.  "Alya reports everything is in order."

"Fantastic."  He spun the cake on it's decorating stand, smoothing out the pale pink buttercream, flecked with flowers.  "This is going to be gorgeous.  You're such a clever bug."

Slowly, so she wouldn't disrupt what he was doing, she slipped her arms around his waist and leaned into his back.  She felt him still, then heard his spatulas settle on the counter.

"Hey," he said gently, twisting in her hold so he could wrap an arm around her.  "What's up?  You okay?"

She nodded.  "I just love seeing you like this."

His Chat Noir smirk no longer looked out of place on his unmasked face.  "Domestic Adrien is your thing, huh?"

She shrugged.  "You're so relaxed right now.  You're happy in this moment.  And I know you don't get enough of those."

"I get loads more than I used to."  He bent just enough to kiss her nose.  "I need you to let go of me so I can get this back in the freezer so it's ready for your special touch."

"Oh fine," she grumbled dramatically.  

* * *

Marinette stood to the side, watching as her parents took in the candles and dozen small vases of roses Adrien and Nino had spread through their living space.  She wasn't sure what Nino had pouring out of the speakers, but it was perfect.  

Her mother looked downright giddy.  "Oh my goodness, sweetheart… kids.  You didn't have to…"

"Not to be rude, Mama Cheng," Nino interjected.  "But we  **did** have to.  You guys are like a whole extra set of parents to me, not just parents of my friend Nette."

"And we all wanted you to know how much it means to us," Alya said, stepping forward.  

"I have never felt welcomed here as  **just** a friend," Adrien added.  "You've always made me feel like family."  He didn't have to say that it was warmer than his own blood or legal family.

Her father pulled Adrien into a hug with one arm and then waved over the rest of them.  "Come here, you."

"Do you feel loved, Baba, Mama?" Marinette asked, tucked in between her parents in the huge group hug.  "Because that's what we wanted for you today."

"We feel very loved," her mother insisted.

"Ohhhh."  Her father was looking over Nino and Alya's heads at the table.  "What is  **that** ?"  He beamed down at Marinette.

"Mari baked you something special," Adrien said, when she blushed and didn't speak up.  "Something brand new."

As they gathered around the table, Marinette looked down at the cake, trying to see it objectively, the same way she looked at her finished designs.  She'd gone with a pale pink frosting with minced flowers for the full coat.  The borders and accents were in plain white buttercream.  The top was adorned with the most perfect of the flowers, with others scattered over the sides.  

She handed her mother the knife.  "If you like it, I  **might** be able to get you the recipe," she teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a 30 minute exercise but couldn't make what I wanted to happen in that time frame.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
